Ojo por vida, ojo por muerte
by Luky01
Summary: Helia no lo entendía a Riven . Riven no sabía que quería decir Helia. "Ojo por ojo". Tal vez...alguna vez podría existir un mañana.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

 **Sé que me he ausentado mucho , y las razones están abajo, ahora nos leemos.**

 **Winx Club no fue mío... ni lo es, ni lo será.**

* * *

Riven y Sky entraron por lo que parecía ser la millonésima vez en su apatamento. Todo estaba igual. Los dos escritorios en frente de las incómodas camas, sobre las cuales se hallaban las estanterías que sostenían libros, fotos y algún que otro juguete. Ni siquiera las cenicientas cortinas que se movían con el viento cambiaban la habitación en una mínima diferencia, pues el príncipe no tardó en cerrarlas. Riven miró a su alrededor, esperando ver algo inexistente, algo distinto. Pero su deseo no llegó. Hasta la última mota de polvo estaba en su adecuado sitio.

No sabía que esperar ya. Sky dio una excusa, la cual su compañero calificó como falsa, pero que sirvió para que se ausentase un fin de semana. Y eso fue suficiente. Tras el oxidado ruido que anunció que la puerta estaba cerrada, su pensamiento se materializó. Sabía lo que le esperaba, y fue algo masoquista penar que no lo quería, pero se negaba a suplicar a su amigo. De repente, la noche cayó como un ave al cortarle las alas: sin darle tiempo a huir, ni si quiera una leve oportunidad.

De todas maneras, era curioso, inexplicable y en cierto sentido arriesgado. Subió la mirada y ahí estaba. Sus ojos brillaban con la luna, como unos que te miran desde la negrura de la noche, intimidandote. Su indescifrable y curiosa expresión facial, que no podrías distinguir si iba a matarte o a abrazarte. Estaba sentado en cuclillas sobre la barandilla de la ventana. La larga cabellera azabache ondeaba con el viento, tras la cual se podía distinguir una guadaña y una capa negra hasta el piso.

-Vete- Él permaneció impasible ante el ruego del especialista, simplemente ladeó la cabeza.

-Llevo viniendo aquí por meses y ahora pareces tenerme miedo- Riven observó como levantaba levemente el rostro para descubrir una cara pálida, incluso fantasmal.

Él era Helia. El esquelético ángel negro. El héroe lo conoció un Domingo frío de Enero, cuando practicaba solo con su espada. Recordaba la sorpresa al verle entre las gradas con su inexpresiva faceta ahora conocida. Al percatarse que había sido descubierto, Helia dio un largo salto, acabando de rodillas en frente de él. Le miró a los ojos, prácticamente compuestos por tonos grises y negros. Su sonrisa creció el blanco lienzo que tenía como cara, dejando ver unos perlados dientes, semejantes a colmillos.

No fue hasta la cuarta vez que le explicó su motivo de estar aquí cuando Riven la entendió. Helia procedía del "más allá". Según él, no se llama así, pero su nombre es tan bello que no existe hombre en la Tierra capaz de pronunciarlo. Cada ángel allí tiene una función. Y la de Helia era causar las pesadillas de los vivos.

-Y, si lo que tú dices es cierto, ¿por qué lo ángeles no vienen aquí?

-Les dais asco. Y no mentiré, a mi también me lo dais. Solo vine a por un poco de diversión. Y verte solo me recordó a las pesadillas que suelo crear.

Helia Lonen. Así se llamaba. A pesar de que había insistido un par de veces, se negaba a contar su historia a Riven. Sus encuentros no prometían mucho, simplemente el especialista se dedicaría a observar mientras Helia le preguntaba y cotilleaba cosas.

Volviendo al presente. Ahora era Riven el espectador de como su "amigo" (si se le puede llamar así) revolvía sus cajones curioso en busca de algo probablemente inexistente.

-No sé por qué ustedes los vivos sois así- Riven le miró si comprender.

-No entiendo.

-¿Por qué el suicidio?- Helia le miró curioso.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido de que su compañero lo supiera. Pero era cierto, fueron ya varias veces las que, en un lugar de su mente, la idea de la muerte le podía prometer más beneficios que la vida... o eso era lo que decian sus pesadillas.

\- Soy el controlador de las pesadillas. Tú tuviste una pesadilla. Con lo cual yo me enteré de tu pesadilla- Helia parecía estarle enseñando el silogismo y vacilándole a su vez.

-Ojo por ojo. Yo te cuento el por qué y tu me cuentas tu pasado.- El chico vivo le propuso.

El ángel se lamió los labios, que el mismo se había ocupado de mojar y empaparlos de azúcar de un sobre escondido entre los cajones. Riven lo observó mirar a la luna, sonriendo melancólica y abandonando su desentendida faceta; juró que, al tirar un cuchillo al aire, la tensión podría cortase.

-Yo no pierdo nada. ¿Qué piedes tú?- Las palabras de Helia se soprendieron

Confundido, miró fijamente a sus ojos de su acompañante, que tenía la mirada perdida en la nada.

El muerto, por su parte, parecía haber sido visitado por los fantasmas del presente el pasado y el futuro. Sabía que si le contaba su historia a Riven anudaría los lazos entre ellos. Y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Desvió la mirada hacia su, probablemente, futuro amigo que ahora observaba la noche. Una carcajada confundible con un suspiro fue el único sonido que llenó la habitación por parte de Helia.

-No entiendo lo que quieres decir.- Riven confesó.

-No quería que lo entendieses- Retomó su personalidad habitual, bipolar con la que se reconocía al ángel.- Sin embargo, será un placer pactar contigo.

Una suave sonrisa se formó en los labios de Riven, que fue borrada cuando el muerto volvió a hablar.

-Aunque, antes de nada, también sé el futuro de las personas. Incluyendote a ti. No te puedo confesar nada... lo único que puedo decirte es que esta será la última noche de tregua... _Tifón._ En el más allá sn dos mis cargos: las pesadillas y el futuro.

Seguía sin entender, pero sabía que no se lo contaría.

-Como quieras... _Zeus-_ Esa última palabra escapó de los labios de Riven sin pasar antes por su mente.

* * *

 **Bueno, ya comenté que estaba pensando en deja de escribir, y fue opción pero finlmente decidí que no. A parte, he estado de exámenes. Esta es una historia de como Riven y Helia se conocieron. Estimo que serán uno capitulos.**

 **Por último, repetir que Demasiado tiempo de espera va a ser borrada. En el próximo capitulo hablaré mas.**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! ya sé que dije que actualizaría lo empeoré. Y lo siento de verdad, pero estoy teniendo un bloqueo de autor... y va a estar suspendida por lo menos por un mes. Lo siento, pero a cambio voy a empezar a responder reviews:**

 **Cereza Prohibida: Definitivamente tus comentarios me suben el ánimo. Coincido en que el texto estuvo un poco confuso, por eso voy a hacer leves cambios en el primer capítulo. Riven pensó en el suicidio en una pesadilla debido a que materse a sí mismo llevaba tiempo en su mente, y, Helia se enteró por que el es el príncipe de las pesadillas. Una confesión que debo hacerte es que este tipo de texto lleva mucho tiempo en mi mente, uno oscuro, poniendo a los personajes en un OoC, que, por lo que he leído en los reviews otros fandoms, parece delito.**

 **ItsMetalItsOurBand: Gracias:D Sí, la escena final estuvo un poco confusa, haré unos cambios. Yo también he leído tus relatos, y también me encanta, y el lazo común es que nos encanta torturar a Helia (o eso es lo que he percibido). No sé, lo noto tan misterioso, ya que en la serie no se profundiza en su personalidad, que se le puede sacar la más remota faceta. Bueno, simplemene espero que te guste.**

* * *

 _Todo no es tan fácil._ Helia recordaba lo que pensó justo antes de morir.

Riven entró en la habitación con cuatro velas y fósforos en la mano, bajo la atenta mirada del ángel. Se bajó del barandal, y cuando vio todas las velas en el suelo, batió las alas y las encendió. Lejos de la sorpresa, el héroe se sentó en el suelo, con una llama oscilante a cada lado, en perfecta simetría con su compañero.

Fueron eternos segundos disfrazados de horas lo que decidía el tiempo. Cuando el ángel río, melancólico, las velas bailaron.

-¿Sabes... sabes lo qué es la guerra? ¿Sabes en lo que te has metido?-Confesó, lo que avisaba a Riven que su ojo estaba a punto de ser extraído, listo para un cambio.

-N-no...

Volvió a sonreir, mientras sus profundos ojos negros le penetraban como la noche que ya se había cernido.

 _-Yo soy Helia. Helia Lonen. Puedes preguntarle a cualquier persona que haya participado en la Cuarta Guerra Mágica, seguro que me conoce._

 _Crecí en una casa en el Oeste de Melodía, en un pueblo donde vivir es la única prioridad. Mi vivienda era humilde, cutre, construida por mi padre, el cual se fue cuando yo apenas tenía cinco años por una discusión. No le volví a ver._ _Tras la partida de mi padre, mi madre se volvió alcoholica. Me pegaba, me arrojaba al sótano, me dejaba sin comer... Nunca lo entendí... y... empecé a aislarme. Me sentaba solo en la escuela, y los observaba detenidamente._

 _Vi lo que para otros era imperceptible, como que a las niñas se las educaba de forma diferente que a los niños, que la gente se agrupaba por personalidad semejante... Y, en cuanto a mi madre, traía a gente rara a casa. A la salida del colegio veía a las madres de mis compañeros abrazarles, besarles... y me parecía raro._

 _Nunca lo entendí._

 _Creo que no fue hasta que explotó la guerra cuando entendí ese por qué._

 _Fue un lunes. Me dispuse a ir al colegio, pero, justo antes de irme, mi mamá me cogió y empezó a pegarme con su cinturón, consiguiendo abrirme las cicatrices cerradas. A pesar de que no tenía amigos, adoraba las cosas que aprendía allí. Llegaba tarde, y, las cicatrices no me permitían correr._ _Y ocurrió._

 _Entré lentamente por las puertas del colegio, al ver el espectáculo que se encontaba ante mis ojos. Cadáveres de niños, a los que una vez podría haber considerado amigos, esparcidos por todas partes. Sangre. Apestaba a putrefacción y se notaba que no había sido una bomba lo que los habían matado. Había cuchilladas en sus cuerpos... No sabía que hacer. Supongo que, estaba tan centrado en analizarlos e intentar comprenderlos... que, nunca pensé en la posibilidad de que todo saliese mal._ _Lo único que recuerdo es que me pegaron seis tiros y caí._

 _En ese sitio que llamáis más allá, me concedieron un oficio, el príncipe de las pesadillas, y una capacidad: poder ver el futuro. Solo me otorgaron eso por haber entendido todo desde un punto de vista nulo._

 _En la guerra, fui torturando a los soldados uno a uno con las atrocidades que esta causaba. Unos se suicidaron... otros los maté._

Helia subió la mirada para ver a un traumatizado Riven.

-¿Te acuerdas ahora, Tifón?

Riven subió el rostro rápidamente sin comprender.

-¿Q-quién es Tifón?

Helia se levantó, miró a la luna mientras su larga cabellera se ondeaba con el viento bajo la negrura de la noche. La mitad de su rostro estaba cubierto por sombra, fundiéndose entre la luz y la oscuridad.

-No me conviene decírtelo ahora. Si te lo digo, no me contarás el por qué de tu suicidio- El ángel comentó, sin mirar a su compañero.

-Espera, ¿me estás queriendo decir que si te digo por qué quiero suicidame, me dirás quién es Tifón y quién es Zeus?

-Yo nunca he dicho nada de Zeus- Sonrió Helia, esta vez mirando a su compañero.

Riven no supo que decir. Le había dejado sin palabras. Zeus había salido varias veces de su boca sin sentido alguno. Pero, moría por saber por qué. El pacto merecía la pena. Eso, siempre y cuando Zeus y Tifón no pudiesen matarle.

\- Parece justo. Creo que es mi turno. Voy a por más velas.

Helia miraba a la luna, con una extraña sonrisa adornando sus labios. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial. Suspiró, rápidamente pasó por su cabeza la idea de la reacción de Riven... primero satisfacería su curiosidad; luego se arriesgaría a matar a otro humano que habría sido su primer amigo.

-Ojo por vida, ojo por muerte. - Susurró mientras se daba la vuelta para encender otra vez las nuevas velas, ya que las otras se habían consumido.

 _"Al igual que mi vida."_

* * *

 **No hay mucho más que decir. No tengo mucho tiempo para releermelo , y no quiero hacerles esperar más, así que lo siento por las posibles faltas. Juro corregirlas. El capítulo uno ya lo cambié.**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Winx Club... oh, vamos, ya sabéis qué va aquí.**

 **Es imposible estornudar con los ojos abiertos.**

 **Reviews:**

 **ItsMetalItsOurBand: Estoy de acuerdo, el pobre Helia va a tener que sufrir mucho bullyng mientras sigamos vivas .n. La verdad investigando he encontrado algo que puedo meter en esta liada historia, y será una sorpresa. En estos dos capitulos os espera unas sorpresas. Yo también estoy ansiosa por leer más de tí :)**

 **Y cómo no, gracias a mis lectores silenciosos.**

* * *

 **—** ¿Helia?

Ni se molestó en mirarle.

 **—** ¿Helia? **—** Insistió.

El aludido se dio la vuelta.

 **—** ¿Sí? Ah, cierto.

Helia se sentó cerca de las velas y tomó la más consumida entre sus dedos. A pesar de la cera caliente que goteaba, ni se inmutó. Su compañero, acostumbrado a su frialdad se sentó en el suelo.

 **—** Y dime, Riv, ¿Por qué quieres suicidarte? **—** La manera de decirlo mostraba insensibilidad, quizás costumbre, pues ya había visto miles de muertes, tanto matanzas como suicidios.

 **—** No me llames Riv **—** Le ordenó, casi intentando darle de su propia medicina.

 **—** Como quieras **—** Permaneció tan impasible, que a Riven le entraron ganas de palmearse la frente.

El vivo cogió aire, y el muerto prácticamente podía ver como cogía su ojo y se lo daba.

 **—** _Mi historia es muy semejante a la tuya, Helia. Solo que más corta._

 _Mi madre se fue dos días después de mi nacimiento. Y mi padre no sabía muy bien como cuidarme, así que decidió hacerlo a modo de que no me sintiera importante. Y lo hizo bien, pues cuando llegó el colegio, me sentí inútil. Nadie quiso estar conmigo hasta que llegó la pubertad. Siempre tenía niñas a mi alrededor, y me busqué pelea con los niños. Ese fue el motivo para pasar de ser un niño callado, metido en su mente a ser un cabronazo ligón. No recuerdo con cuantas estuve, pero fueron muchas. Demasiadas para mi gusto._

 _En cuanto a la relación con mi padre, recuerdo días en los que no nos dirijimos ni una sola palabra. Era el mutuo odio lo único que nos unía. Un día en una discusión me dijo que mi madre se había ido por mi culpa, y que jamás llegaría a ser nadie en la vida. Me asusté y salí corriendo de casa para dormir en la calle. De todas maneras no sería la primera vez que lo hacía. Cuando me llamaron en la madrugada, me dijeron que mi padre se había quedado inconsciente por una sobredosis de drogas. También me informaron que no era la primera vez que las consumía, y que no me permitían acercarme a casa por deseo de mi padre._

 _Un par de años después me encontró Saladino. Mientras, yo había sobrevivido a base de robar y esconderme donde podía. La gente me miraba y se compadecía pero no me ayudó hasta ahora. Me llevó a Fuente Roja, donde al registrarme, me informó de que mi padre había muerto. La verdad, no recuerdo que me afectara mucho. No recuerdo ni siquiera fechas. Solo recuerdo que me dieron una beca por mi habilidad de ladrón._

 _Aquí conocí a Sky, Nabu, Brandon y Timmy. A pesar de que al principio me aislé y les negué la posibilidad de ayudarme, luego se convirtieron en mis mejores amigos, de hecho, los únicos que he tenido. Me presentaron al amor de mi vida y a sus amigas. Su nombre es Musa y todo iba bien, genial, hasta que..._

Un enorme silencio llenó la sala.

 **—** Hasta... **—** Helia intentó que terminase la frase.

 **—** Hasta que apareciste ese día y me pusiste la vida patas arriba. Me estas jodiendo mi maldita existencia. Me quiero suicidar porque estoy harto de tí y de mí. No sé distinguir si estoy loco o lo estás tú. ¡Hazme un favor, y dime si es lo que quieres!

Otro silencio se formó, pero Riven se levantó, apagó las velas y las llevó a la basura, dejando al ángel un rato solo. Se subió al barandal de balcón y, por millonésima vez en la noche, observó la luna.

Riven no lo sabía, pero Helia conocía a su padre. Había participado en la guerra. Pero la historia de las torturas era un tanto diferente en ese caso. Tendría que contárselo. Tendría que hacerlo antes de que la noche acabara. Pero otra cosa era el cómo.

¿Cómo tocar un tema que podría cambiarle la vida?

Era el único amigo que tenía. En el más allá, los ángeles de alas blancas se burlaban y humillaban a los de alas negras, ya que el color de las alas indicaba si el ángel tenía poderes considerados alegres o tristes. Pero los negros tenían un pasado cruel y se les condenaba a vivir en soledad para el resto de la eternidad. Para nuestro ángel, su amigo vivo podría suponer un enorme castigo, como el ser un muerto más. Sin embargo, le parecía un riesgo que debía correr por unos días de felicidad.

Riven entró otra vez, con un bote lleno del alimento favorito Helia: azúcar.

 **—** Perdón por haberte dicho eso. La verdad, me resultan entretenidos nuestros encuentros. Esto es para tí.

Como siempre, el chico de pelo negro se lamió los labios y los metió en el tarro para ir disfrutando del dulce sabor formado en su boca. Pero se percató de que su amigo se colocaba detrás de él. Se mantuvo alerta, tenía miedo a que le hiciera algo, como matarle, aunque técnicamente ya estaba muerto. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que tomaba una de sus cenicientas plumas. No le dolió mucho, sintió como si le arrancasen un pelo de la cabeza, pero no entendía por qué.

—¿Por qué has echo eso? **—** Observó como la envolvía en un trapo y la guardaba en su cajón.

 **—** Por dos motivos: uno, para recordarte si algún día tuviésemos que despedirnos. Dos, por si decido contar esto un día, para demostrar que no estoy loco **—** Una risa salió de unos pálidos labios.

—Sí, sí que lo estás.

Jamás lo diría pero algo se había movido allí donde estaba su corazón. El hecho de plantearse que le pudiese echar de menos le hacía sentir algo que, si estuviese vivo, hubiera llamado amor. No sentía atracción, pero era la única persona que le comprendía y tenía una historia parecida a la suya. Y por eso mismo no le dejaría seguir viviendo en una mentira. Le quería, ya lo había dicho, como a nadie.

Sin embargo, era hora de marchar.* Le vería algún otro día, en el _infierno._

 **—** Riven; Tifón y Zeus somos tú y yo.

* * *

 **Os contaré algo. No recuerdo haberlo dicho, pero esta faceta de Helia la saqué de una historia imaginaria que me inventé. Curiosamente, el personaje al que le atribuyo esta personalidad, es el hermano casi gemelo de un personaje al que pongo la cara de Helia. Cosas de la vida :)**

 **Tengo un FloraxHelia pensado para cuando termine este (a menos que vuelvan mis musas para terminar mis historias inacabadas). Aparte de pedir opinión sobre si debo empezarlo o esperar a terminar las demás, os daré un dato. Helia es un poeta muerto. Ahí se queda.**

 ***Metí esa frase, no porque sí, sino porque es una de mis canciones favoritas de mi grupo favorito: Mägo de Oz.**

 **Lo dejo ahí. Serán dos capítulos más y se acabó. Es corto, pero no puedo continuar más, lo siento. Quiero respetar los hechos con los que empiezan y terminan los capítulos.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
